The Midnight Adventures Of The Beatles
by Candybarr820
Summary: A cute, fluffy story about our favorite Liverpool Lads spending the night together, behaving in their adorable, hysterical ways! It will make you smile, I promise!


Brian Epstein attempted to herd the four bumbling Beatles into the small hotel room door. It was pure chaos as the boys shouted and pushed at each other, trying to fit themselves into the door at the same time.

"C'mon lads, stop it! One at a time!" The manager shouted, trying to regain some control of this chaotic situation.

John laughed and sent a hard shove to Ringo's back, causing him to fall violently onto the floor inside the room. Paul hopped over the drummer's body and George carefully stepped around around it.

"Oy, what're you doin' on the ground Richie?" John cackled while taking a large step over Ringo, who still lie sprawled out across the floor.

Ringo quickly grabbed for John's ankle, causing him to come crashing to the floor also. George noticed this and decided it would be the perfect opportunity to bodyslam his two friends who were now rolling on the floor in hysterics. George's awkward lanky arms and legs were wrapped around the group. Paul's eyes lit up as he flung himself onto the dog pile of laughing friends.

Brian massaged his temples and shook his head disapprovingly at the mess of Beatles on the floor. _At least_ _I get paid to deal with this. _He thought to himself

"That's enough boys." He chuckled, "Get up, all of you."

The four Beatles untangled themselves and regained their breath from their laughing fit. Paul stood to his feet and brushed off his shirt as Ringo also arose and fixed his hair. George got to his feet and grabbed John's hand, pulling him up to standing position. John shot the manager a cheeky grin while adjusting his shirt collar. Brian rolled his eyes, strolled into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Alright lads, there's been a slight issue with the sleeping arrangements tonight. Unfortunetley we didn't reserve rooms ahead of time and all the other rooms are taken. Therefore, I could only get us two rooms. I really hope this-"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" George interrupted. The other boys cheered.

"I get to spend the night with my good ol' buddies!" John laughed evilly, wrapping his arms around Paul and Ringo's necks.

Brian sighed and shook his head, completely aware of the destruction that would await him in the morning. He knew the four of them were capable of creating havoc wherever they went.

"Just try not to cause too much trouble," Brian warned, checking his watch, "Oh my, it's already eleven 'O clock. I should be getting to bed now. Try to get to sleep at a reasonable time, we have a busy schedule for tomorrow." And with that he said his good nights to the boys, turned on his heel, and exited the room.

"C'mon lads, lets check out the place!" Paul called. They all scurried into the bedroom.

"Woo hoo hoo! Look at these fancy beds!" John exclaimed while jumping on the bed. Paul joined him as he was bounced two feet into the air, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling light.

"Oy! Watch it mate!" Paul warned giving John a playful shove. Soon enough a full out pillow **war **had broke out, and there was no way of stopping it. George hit Paul over the head with a pillow, using an unnecessary amount of force. John continued to bounce, narrowly avoiding a few stray pillows that zoomed past his head. Ringo sat in the corner, muttering to himself, trying to figure out how to put batteries into the television remote.

"Look at this!" John said excitedly, still bouncing. He took a leap off the bed, performing a flip in mid-air, and landing on his butt. His extremely graceful landing made the floor vibrate, shaking the bedside table, causing a lamp to fall to its death and shatter into pieces.

"OWWWW, ME ARSE HURTS!" John howled, still on the floor.

Ringo turned from his quiet corner of the room. "Get your shit together Mr. Lennon" He said with an emotionless stare.

John hissed and threw a shoe at him. Ringo shrugged and returned to his adventure of battery operations.

Paul hopped off the bed, draping a shoulder around John, "Aww, Johnny baby. Are yeh hurt?" Paul asked sincerely through his big puppy dog eyes.

"M'alright I guess, but I might've sprained-" John began before George bluntly declared, "I'm hungry."

John reached over and poked George in his stomach. "Always hungry, but you never gain a pound!"

"Can we _please_ get something to eat." George pleaded.

"Suppose so," Paul mumbled, getting up to get the phone, "We can call room service. What're you all in the mood for?" Paul asked, dialing the number.

"PANCAKES." Ringo suddenly blurted out.

John sent him a confused look and shook his head, "You amaze me with your stupidity."

"Oh hello, um I'd like to order uh…pancakes." Paul began awkwardly into the phone, seeming a bit intimidated "Yes, I'm aware it's nearly 12:30 at night and the kitchen is closed but me and the mates are really hungry." Paul continued into the phone, "I hate to disrupt you but-" John ripped the phone out of Paul's shaking hands.

"Eh! Do you know how you're talkin' to? THE BEATLES. That's right, we're The Beatles and we can have our God damn pancakes whenever we so please!"

Ringo chuckled at John's diva temper tantrum. John cracked a smile as he listened to the reply of the hotel manager.

"Glad you can be so kind," John said into the phone, "Now how many pancakes do we need? I'll have four, Paul will have three, Ringo'll have four as well. Oh! And George'll have…fourteen."

George raised his hand and piped up, "Fifteen!" He corrected.

John rolled his eyes, "Nevermind make that fifteen. So in total that's…" John counted on his fingers a few times before giving up, "I dunno, M'not good at math. Just bring up the pancakes. Thank you!" John said sweetly before adding, " DON'T FORGET THE SYRUP!". Then he abruptly hung up the phone.

A half hour later a distinct knock rung out through the room, "PANCAKES!" George bellowed excitedly, sprinting to the door.

A young woman with an annoyed, sleepy expression stood at the door with two trays piled high with delicious, golden brown, pieces of heaven. When the door was abruptly swung open by George her annoyed look evaporated into a look of pure awe…then excitement. "OH MY GOSH. YOURE GEORGE HARRISON! OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH." She squealed, bouncing, and nearly causing the stack of pancakes to topple to the ground.

"Oy woman! Watch the pancakes!" George yelled, snatching up the trays from her shaking hands. The other Beatles peered in to observe the scene from behind George .The door was then rudely slammed shut as George gazed at his pancakes affectionately. The girl's shrieks and fangirl-ish screams could still be heard faintly.

The four boys completely ignored the forks and knives, neatly wrapped in napkins and dove in the pancakes, shoving fistfuls into their mouths. After George had eaten double his body weight in pancakes and Paul had downed enough maple syrup to drown the city they were content.

"You alright there Paul?" Ringo asked, concerned. Paul was shaking and bouncing slightly, his eyes wide and eager.

"He's just a bit jittery," John answered, "You know what sugar does to him." Paul quickly hopped over to John, pinching his cheeks.

"TEE HEE!" Paul giggled before skipping across the room, giggling like a maniac, "WEE HEE HEE!" He did a failed attempt at a cartwheel, knocking over a chair and causing a picture hanging neatly on a wall to crash down to the floor.

"Oh God, he's at it again." George muttered. To confirm this statement Paul unexpectedly jumped up onto Ringo's back exclaiming, "GIDDY UP RINGSY!" and howling with laughter. Ringo let out a guttural scream and ran throughout the room, Paul clinging onto his shoulders tightly.

They all knew that when Paul had enough sugar he would become the Energizer Bunny on crack, and there was no possible way of containing the mayhem.

John yawned as he watched his friend continue his hyper shenanigans throughout the hotel room, destroying everything that was unfortunate enough to be in the path of Paul McCartney after too much sugar.

George stretched out onto the floor, looking like a content kitty cat after his feast of pancakes. Ringo managed to shake Paul off of his back and headed to lay on the couch to recover.

By now Paul had proceeded to open every cabinet in the entire hotel room. John had retrieved some pillows and attempted to sleep through the tornado of Paul McCartney. As soon as John's eyelids began to droop sleepily Paul piped up.

"John," Paul began.

"Mmhmm" John mumbled.

"Can we get a pony?"

"No Paulie."

"But I want to go to Disney Land."

"Stop it."

"Turkeys have lots of pretty feathers."

"Paul..."

"I like goldfish too."

John wearily opened his eyes to see Paul hanging upside down from the curtain rod. Ringo was snoring loudly from the couch and George was sprawled out on the floor in some awkward position, sleeping happily. John continued to listen to Paul chatter on and on about koala bears and taking rocket ships to the moon for a solid hour.

"…And that's why I think leprechauns are real." Paul finished, yawning loudly.

"Tired out, eh Macca?" John chuckled sleepily.

"A bit." Paul mumbled, crawling over to John on his hands and knees.

"C'mere Paulie." John smiled, holding his arm out, inviting Paul in to cuddle.

"Snuggly." Paul murmured, smiling contently under John's arm before drifting off into a warm sleep.

"Alright boys, get up, we've got a big press conference at 12," Brian declared while swinging open the door, "Oh lord." He breathed, taking in the sight of broken lamps, fallen picture frames, pancake remnants, and the four boys passed out in various positions around the room. He sighed loudly, but the four lads were oblivious to the world, deep in a sleep coma. These boys know how to get themselves into trouble, but no matter how obnoxious, annoying, and immature they were, Brian loved them more than the world. He smiled and shook his head.

_At least I get paid to deal with this._


End file.
